Les cinquantes nuances des Avengers
by Tanutwo
Summary: Recueil d'OS regroupant plusieurs petits textes sur les traits de caractère de nos chers super héros. 1er : Tony et Natasha. 2ème : Thor et Loki. 3ème : Steve et Natasha
1. Tony et Natasha

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Les prochains chapitres de Budapest et de Haute sécurité devraient arriver très rapidement. En attendant et pour vous faire patienter, je vous livre un premier OS qui deviendra je l'espère une série régulière.**

 **Le but de ces OS sera de comparer les différents personnages des Avengers au travers de plusieurs traits de caractères leur appartenant. Les OS seront toujours courts et centrés sur deux personnages à la fois. Pour le premier, j'ai choisi d'écrire sur Tony et Natasha. Les suivants porteront (si je ne modifie pas mes écrits comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire...) sur Thor/Loki, Bruce/Natasha, Tony/Peter et Steve/Natasha. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai prévu mais d'autres _couples_ devraient se former.  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse juger avec le premier OS et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _Les cinquante nuances de..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Iron man et Black Widow.

Stark et Romanoff.

Tony et Natasha.

.

Le sarcasme et la froideur.

L'impulsivité et la réflexion.

Le solitaire et l'agent du SHIELD.

Le non sérieux et la professionnelle.

L'arrogant et la discrète.

Le milliardaire et la mystérieuse.

Le génie et la combattante.

La célébrité et l'espionne.

.

.

Voilà comment Fury qualifiait les deux éléments les plus instables de son équipe d'Avengers. Dramatiquement opposés mais terriblement efficaces et complémentaires.

Si au départ Romanoff n'avait pas été convaincue par la candidature de Stark pour intégrer l'équipe, ce dernier s'était rapidement fait une place et était devenu un des piliers important et indispensable au bon fonctionnement des missions, améliorant sans cesse les armes et fournissant l'argent nécessaire.

Et si au départ la jeune femme devait simplement aider à réunir les différents super héros et sauver son partenaire Hawkeye de l'emprise d'un dieu, elle était également rapidement devenue un élément clé en décidant de combattre à leur côté à la suite d'une discussion perturbante avec Loki.

Rien n'avait donc présagé qu'ils finiraient par travailler ensemble lorsque la russe avait dû infiltrer l'entreprise du milliardaire pour l'évaluer. Ils ne se portaient d'ailleurs par dans leur cœur. Pourtant, c'était désormais le cas. Et Fury ne regrettait en rien les choix de son recrutement. Bien au contraire. Il pouvait même se vanter de leur avoir fourni une nouvelle famille malgré qu'ils ne l'admettraient sans doute jamais.

Et si Tony prenait, le plus souvent, les combats pour de l'amusement, agissant régulièrement à l'instinct et n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier impunément, Natasha, elle, les prenait avec sérieux agissant de manière réfléchie et calculée, utilisant avec soins ses réflexes et ses compétences acquises par l'entraînement de la salle rouge pour être la plus réactive et efficace possible.

Ceci dit, malgré leurs nombreuses différences, ils avaient tout de même une chose en commun. Une chose que Fury utilisait de manière imperceptible pour les garder sous contrôle... Leur désir respectif de racheter les fautes de leur passé. Leur recherche constante de rédemption...

.

.

L'ancien trafiquant et l'assassin.

L'exaspérant milliardaire et l'effrayante espionne.

.

.

* * *

 **Certes c'est petit, mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas utilisé tous les adjectifs pour les décrire puisqu'ils seront mis en avant dans les autres OS.  
**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	2. Thor et Loki

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **De retour de vacances et en plein "peaufinage" de la suite du _Bureau des plaintes, bonjour_ , je vous livre le deuxième OS de ce recueil qui porte sur Thor et Loki. Ou plus précisément sur les pensées de Loki. Je précise que le déroulement se passe après les évènements du premier Avengers et que donc je n'ai pas encore exploité son côté "gentil".  
**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ainsi que vos ajouts de fav et vos follows ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _Les cinquante nuances de..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Thor et Loki.

Odinson et Laufeyson.

Le Dieu de la foudre et le Dieu de la malice.

.

L'Asgardien et le géant des glaces.

Le marteau et la magie.

La foudre et l'illusion.

Le défenseur et le destructeur.

Le frère et le demi-frère.

Le guerrier et le rusé.

Le digne et le jaloux.

Le légitime et l'adopté.

.

.

Aussi loin que se souvienne Loki, il avait toujours méprisé son soi-disant frère adoré. Le parfait. Le fort. Le puissant. Le séduisant. Le téméraire. Toujours sur le devant des combats. Toujours à se trouver meilleur que les autres. Toujours à se rendre intéressant… Lui, il le trouvait tout simplement pathétique et exaspérant.

Son ambition n'était clairement pas à la hauteur d'un futur roi légendaire dont le nom traverserait les âges au fil du temps.

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui que son père adoptif avait choisi pour lui succéder sur le trône.

A ses yeux, ce choix avait été une injustice, une trahison de plus dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Cependant il n'en avait pas été étonné. Relayé au second plan, il s'était toujours senti délaissé... Mis de côté. Ça n'avait visiblement pas été qu'une impression mais bien la cruelle vérité qui lui avait éclaté en pleine figure, décuplant sa haine envers le blond.

Le mensonge étant sa spécialité, il avait donc pris les rênes de son destin en mains, poussant ainsi Thor à commettre l'irréparable.

Il connaissait suffisamment les règles. Leur « père » n'avait cessé de les élever dans le respect d'autrui et le bien être du peuple. Toute erreur de leur part avait toujours été durement punie. Avec pour les plus graves d'entre elles, un seul mot d'ordre.

Le bannissement.

Bien que particulièrement sévère, Thor en avait donc fait les frais pour son imprudence et son côté arrogant et impulsif.

Sur le moment, le voir ainsi renié et exilé sur Terre sans aucun pouvoir, lui avait procuré une joie immense. Néanmoins, contre toute attente, d'abord vexé et en colère, son demi-frère y avait vu une possibilité de changement grâce à la capacité de certains humains à se mêler de choses qui ne les regardent pas. Au final, il avait récupéré son marteau en même temps que ses pouvoirs, devenant par la même occasion un héros en les sauvant de la destruction.

Son retour au pays avait été triomphal. Célébré royalement. Fêté dignement.

Loki, lui, y avait surtout vu un dégoût encore plus profond pour cette famille qu'il n'avait pas choisi, titillant amèrement sa haine intérieure pour les humains misérables qui avaient ouvert les yeux à Thor et lui avaient permis de revenir sur le devant du trône d'Asgard.

Voici donc les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à envahir la Terre. Et il aurait réussi son coup, si les Averngers ne s'en étaient pas mêlés.

Cependant, malgré son échec cuisant, il ne regrettait rien de ses actions ou de ses décisions. Du fin fond de sa cellule asgardienne, il ruminait de façon solitaire et restait persuadé que sa prochaine tentative pour prendre la Terre serait la bonne… Sa supériorité finirait par être reconnue et son frère s'en mordrait les doigts.

.

.

Le vengeur et l'incompris.

Le super-héro et l'anti-héro.

.

.

* * *

 **Pas facile facile à écrire car ce ne sont pas mes personnages de prédilections mais j'ai souhaité donner à Loki son tempérament de méchant. Alors, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment respecté la chronologie des évènements mais je ne pense pas que ça gêne. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Le prochain OS portera sûrement sur Natasha/Steve ou Tony/Peter. Tout dépend de ma capacité à corriger et reprendre mes écrits.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	3. Steve et Natasha

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je profite de ma journée de repos pour vous poster l'OS sur nos deux héros. C'est un duo que j'affectionne particulièrement et c'est donc un des premiers que j'avais écris quand je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ce recueil. Le prochain sera normalement sur Peter/Tony.**

 **Merci pour vos lectures, vos follows et vos favs, ça fait plaisir ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _Les cinquante nuances de..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Captain America et Black Widow.

Rogers et Romanoff.

Steve et Natasha.

.

L'armée et le KGB.

Le patriote et la conditionnée.

Le héros national et la ballerine.

Les regrets et les remords.

L'intègre et la manipulatrice.

L'autorité et le défi.

Le célibataire et la séductrice.

Le respectueux et l'entremetteuse.

.

.

Si Steve avait, un jour, eu à décrire sa partenaire, il aurait sûrement dit qu'elle était trop indépendante. Dénouée de sentiment. Profondément mystérieuse. Et qu'un jour ses secrets la tueraient. Cependant, malgré son tempérament souvent indéchiffrable, il devait admettre qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur ses compétences et qu'elle lui était désormais essentielle. Tel Laurel pour Hardy, il n'imaginait plus ses missions sans elle et sans son soutien incontestable. Alors, certes, il avait eu des difficultés au départ avec son caractère solitaire. Mais à force de persévérance, il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance de la même manière qu'elle avait réussi à gagner la sienne. Par ses actes et ses paroles. Et il en était plutôt fier. De ce qu'il avait pu observer, peu de personnes l'avaient obtenu de la part de la jeune femme. Il le prenait donc comme un cadeau. Un cadeau inestimable qu'il comptait bien conserver le plus longtemps possible…

Si Natasha avait, un jour, eu à décrire son partenaire, elle aurait sûrement dit qu'il était trop respectueux pour être un justicier. Qu'il s'encombrait de trop de manières. Et qu'un jour sa pudeur le tuerait. Néanmoins, malgré son trop plein d'empathie, elle devait admettre qu'il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Elle aurait voulu s'en attribuer le mérite également mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la façon de gérer de Steve faisait tout. D'ailleurs, les peu de fois où elle avait _désobéi_ s'étaient soldés par des échecs ou des catastrophes. Et malgré son évident mécontentement, il ne lui avait jamais montré sa déception. Ne lui en tenant même jamais rigueur plus d'une heure. Elle obéissait simplement aux ordres. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et elle le respectait et le remerciait intérieurement pour ça...

Au final, bien qu'aux mentalités radicalement opposées, nos deux héros s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils se complétaient plutôt bien. Leur passé les avait forgés. Les avait endurcis. Les rendant étrangement complémentaires. Elle aimait le taquiner, lui chercher une vie sociale qu'il se refusait. A l'inverse, il veillait indirectement sur elle, l'apaisait et se souciait de ses blessures, autant physiques que morales.

Si Captain America, avait perdu plusieurs années de sa vie coincé dans la glace, Black Widow, avait vu une partie de sa vie être volée et exploitée. Ces épreuves les avaient rapprochés et après plusieurs mois de collaborations, ils étaient, contre toute attente, devenus un peu plus que partenaires. _Des amis_.

Un ancien soldat égaré dans un nouveau siècle et une ancienne espionne emplie de doutes et de méfiance. Totalement improbable… Et Pourtant.

Et s'il avait sacrifié l'amour de sa vie pour sauver le monde, elle avait perdu le choix de fonder une famille pour le détruire… La vie n'était pas tendre. Elle était imprévisible. Ils étaient bien placés pour en témoigner. Cependant, l'important était juste de faire les bons choix.

.

.

L'américain et la russe.

Le tourmentée et la torturée.

.

.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci également.N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ;)  
**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
